happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Snakes
There have been three snakes that have appeared in Happy Tree Friends, all of which involve killing or injuring the Happy Tree Friends. Even though all three snakes are non-anthropomorphic animals, they all seem to show a small anthropomorphic trait. This trait, when they are seen upset, the green snake, the rattlesnake, and the cobra both frown, and the smoochie snake because it wants a meal, which real snakes cannot do, and the green snake's mouth drops at the corners to show it's angry, which is another thing a snake cannot do. All of the snakes appear to be very aggressive, however, the Cobra attacks in self defence, as it bit Toothy and "ran" away. the Rattlesnake also appeared to be very defensive. The Green Snake is a lot more offensive, as it attacks a paralyzed Petunia, and swallow her and Lumpy, and the smoochie snake went straight for Toothy. Green Snake File:Green Snake.jpg|The green snake contempt with its meal. File:Digested Petunia.jpg|Petunia partly digested by the snake's gastric juices. The Green Snake appeared in From A to Zoo, where it ate Petunia and Lumpy, and had begun to digest Petunia, it died when Lumpy cut his way out of the snake, bursting it open. The green snake is most likely a type of python, seeing as it never was shown to bite either Lumpy or Petunia, in fact, Lumpy had a struggle with it. The green snake is a murky green color, and is pale green on its underbelly, and could be between 10 to 15 feet long (assuming Lumpy's 6 foot). The green snake also displays a fairly realistic digestive system, where it has already (after a space of time of a few hours) partly digested Petunia, as she is covered in thick gastric juices. Smoochie Snake The smoochie snake in Toothy's Easter Smoochie and quickly crushes Toothy and popping his eyes out, and also attempts to eat him, this snake is also likely to be a python because it hasn't been shown to use venom, it has dark green scales, and light green, clearly segmented underbelly, it also has orange eyes, suggesting its deviance. This snake has also been shown trying to eat its target, however its mouth cannot fit round Toothy's large head, despite how snake skin can stretch; although, this would be an inconsistency because the green snake swallowed Petunia and Lumpy alive with no trouble. Rattlesnake The Rattlesnake only appears in a Ipso Fatso. Lumpy stay away the Purple Rattlesnake. Cobra The Cobra appeared in Take a Hike, where, in its short appearance, it bit Toothy on the arm because Toothy accidentally used it as rope for his tent, it then left. Its venom was proven to be incredibly potent, it caused Toothy's arm to swell to mulptiple times its original size and, when spat in Cuddles' eyes, caused them to bleed profusely and instantly blinded him. The cobra is very long and very thin, definitely enough to make a complex knot around a wooden stake, it has a hood and is a pale orange color with deep orange spots along its back, and has a pale yellow/orange underbelly, and, being a cobra, has a hood, which is the flat back of the neck just below the head, which is usually displayed as a threat. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists